onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in the Catalan Countries
The Catalan Countries are the territories where Catalan is spoken. Catalonia Catalonia has transmitted more episodes than any other languages in the Iberian Peninsula. At present, it has dubbed 516 episodes in Catalan on the popular teen channel K3 (later called 3XL) and Super3, whereas in Spanish there are only 263. All of the Opening and Endings are dubbed into the language with the exception of the insert song "Family", the 12th opening and the 13th, which were kept in Japanese with Catalan subtitles. History Catalonia started to transmit One Piece on March 2, 2006. They transmitted until episode 130, which is the end of the Alabasta Arc. On January 1, 2007, they returned with episode 131 and kept transmitting until episode 195. They came back in early 2009 to transmit more episodes until they reached episode 290, in the Enies Lobby arc. In late 2009 they started transmitting until they reached the Ice Hunters Saga, which is episode 336. From February 2010 to mid-October they transmitted until episode 405. From April 6 to June 23, 2013 they transmitted until the 456th. 60 more episodes, till the 516th, were dubbed, but they only transmitted till the 504th, from January 23 to April 10, 2014. The twelve episodes left, from 505 to 516, were transmitted from 6 to September 14, being the forth dub closest to the Japanese version, after the Taiwanese, the French, and the Italian. One Piece Film: Gold was released in Catalan on November 4, 2016. The special crossover of One Piece and Toriko was skipped. Manga There have been no One Piece manga translations in Catalan yet. Anime One Piece has been broadcasted in Catalonia since 2006, with no censorship, the exception being Bell-mère's death image. Voice Actors Songs Brook's favorite song, Binks' Sake, was translated in Catalan. Here is the song performed by the Catalan dub. Names changes in Catalan dub *Nightmare Luffy is translated in Catalan (Ruffy Malson). *Miss Goldenweek, Miss Merry Christmas, Miss Monday, Miss Wednesday and Miss Father's Day are translated in Catalan (Miss Setmana d'Or, Miss Bon Nadal, Miss Dilluns, Miss Dimecres and Miss Dia del Pare). Only Miss Valentine was kept in English. *The Devil Fruits are translated in Catalan, too (Fruita del Diable). *Fish-Man Island is translated (Illa dels Tritons), but in Episode 381 it was called Illa Merman (Merman Island). *The song Binks' Sake is called El mam d'en Binks (Binks' booze). *Baroque Works is changed to Banda Baroque (Baroque Gang) in Alabasta Arc, but in Impel Down Arc is called correctly Baroque Works. *The Rumble Balls are called Ultra Píndoles (Ultra Pills). *The Den Den Mushi is called Cargol Telèfon (Cargol is Snail and Telèfon is Telephone). *Blackbeard and Whitebeard have their names translated (Barbanegra and Barbablanca, respectively). *Blugoris are called Blaugoris (Blau means Blue). Valencian Country The Valencian dub of One Piece was broadcast from 2007-2009 on the popular TV channel, Punt2, where it still shows regularly. The Valencian language is a dialect of Catalan. Due to financial difficulties in Spain, many dubs have been canceled, especially regional dubs such as Valencian (for there is a very small audience that watches them). It reached up to Episode 195 before being canceled, whereas Catalonia reached up to Episode 516. Just as the Catalan dub, all of the openings and endings have been dubbed. It has no censorship. References External Links *One Piece Català Wiki, the Catalan Wiki of One Piece *One Piece on the Catalan Wikipedia *A website about the Catalan voice actors for the Catalan dub of One Piece *The first opening in Valencian Site Navigation ca:One Piece als Països Catalans Category:One Piece International